pacthesismediafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Days
Star Days Sim Date is an ongoing dating simulation by Pacthesis. After a few years of hiatus, Pacthesis released a demo of the game and announced the release date for Spring 2017 (March, April or May). The progress for the game can be followed on Pacthesis' blog, here. The game was released on May 17th, 2017. Synopsis A group of people from different parallel universes and planets go on a journey, traveling to the Constellations to bring back loved ones who have passed away. Characters Tara (Renameable) Emerly The player character of Star Days Sim Date. She is 17, has brown eyes and brown hair, and resides on good old planet Earth in Universe C-08. She has never been good at making friends but her best friend, Lee, had always been there for her. When he loses his battle with cancer, she can’t help but feel like she got left behind. She joins The Constellations Crew in an attempt to bring him back to life. Ry Mumrine An 18 year-old boy from Pluto, with black hair and pink eyes. He suffers from seasickness and is part of the Constellations Crew. Earthlings aren't the only ones who don't classify Pluto as a planet. The other crew members never even heard of Pluto before. He's the type that goes out of his way for others, but can be too compassionate for his own good... which gets him in trouble. He also likes to tease Quoto. His crush on the player character is mentioned by multiple other characters, including himself, even if the player never starts a relationship with him. Ry's star sign is Scorpio and is represented by the constellation Orion. Likes: Wind Chime, Candle, Apple, Finger Piano Magazine (Mag) Carnet A boy with blue eyes and blue hair, who likes pandas. He is 16, from Saturn and is the captain of the Constellations Crew. His home planet has advanced technology that caused conflict among many countries. He seems quiet and apathetic but cares about the safety and success of the crew more than anyone. A sucker for anything cute-looking. Also very bad at drawing. He was raised in an orphanage, and likes to sing. Mag's star sign is Capricorn and is represented by the constellation Serpens. Likes: Flowers, China Doll, Mirror, Cake Quoto Daffoqua He is a 19 year-old boy from Neptune and part of the Constellations Crew. From a culture where faces are reserved for the sight of a lover. Underneath the box, he has grey hair, and dusty aqua eyes. He was the third person to join The Constellations Crew after meeting Ry when the crew made a stop on Neptune. He lost his mask and is resorting to a box to cover his face. Talented at sewing, freaks out at random small occurrences. Quoto's star sign is Pisces and is represented by the constellation Lyra. Likes: Fish, Candle, Necklace, Music Box Vanni Alerose A 21 year old-boy with sandy blonde hair and red eyes. He is from Mercury. Vanni appears in a cutscene when the player reaches 40% progress to the Constellations. His is also trying to go to the Constellations and joins the crew after his pod breaks down. He seems selfish and bitter but has a kind side. His reasons for going to The Constellations seem different from the other crew members. He can cook and is somewhat of a clean freak. He also calls everyone by their last name. Vanni's star sign is Gemini and is represented by the constellation Corvus. Likes: Fish, Honey, Apple, Finger Piano Pavervill Irester Parvervill is an 18 year-old from Venus with blond hair, heterochromia iridium blue and a green eye, and a beauty mark at the bottom corner of his right An honest and hard worker but has never been exposed to anything outside his small fishing town. As a former orphan, he likes to visit the local orphanage to help out. He was adopted by his father’s close friend, Retus. Pavervill's star sign is Libra. Likes: Wind Chime, Candle, Necklace, Music Box Forah Swemond A girl with dusty rose hair and grey eyes. She is a 20 year-old woman residing on Mars. She may be young but she's the lieutenant of Raswaw - the capital of the country that has been recently reseized by her army from their enemy troops. She is tough on the outside but really soft and delicate on the inside. Forah mentions having been saved by Key, who was a former acquaintance of Mag. Forah's star sign is Aries. Likes: Wind Chime, China Doll, Apple, Finger Piano Cil Tantia A 19 year-old boy with turquoise hair, lime-green eyes, and dark blue glasses who lives on Jupiter. A confident and forward guy that likes to get down to business quickly. Seems to love playing games- from card games to toying with people’s emotions. Sort of mysterious and it’s not clear if it’s best to not get involved with him or if he can be trusted. He tricks the player character into a date by gambling his own soul in a card game. He is a well known news anchor on his home planet. He was raised by his two mothers in the country. Cil's star sign is Sagittarius. Likes: Flowers, China Doll, Mirror, Music Box Erameni Viothyst A 17 year-old girl with light brown hair, golden yellow eyes, and freckles, she resides on Uranus. She's the princess of Minitoca, a colorful village in a valley. A bubbly and eccentric girl who took the throne at a young age. Deeply resented by her village due to events that took place during her father’s rule. Currently his whereabouts are unknown. She loves climbing trees and adores animals like any typical princess. Has an awful singing voice but still loves singing. Erameni's star sign is Aquarius. Likes: Fish, Flowers, Honey, Cake Other Characters Lee Lee is Tara's best friend. They met as children, and have been friends for years. He has cancer and dies early on in the game. His death is the reason for Tara's journey to the Constellations. He appears in her dreams throughout the game. Cheats To use the cheats, the player must enter the bathroom and click on the toilet. 40% of the time, the bathroom will be occupied (50% of the time once Vanni joins the crew). To counter this, the player must go to another room and then return to the bathroom. * whenyouwishuponastar - Infinite Health * herecomesthemoney - Max Money * thriftshop - Max Items * ifdup ''' - Resets all Relationships, Health, Money, Items and previous cheats entered * '''warpdrive - Go to The Constellations * eyedrops - Max Relationship with Ry * unitzero - Max Relationship with Magazine * copypaperbox - Max Relationship with Quoto * piyopiyo - Max Relationship with Vanni * papervillage - Max Relationship with Pavervill * glassslipper - Max Relationship with Forah * itstimetoduel - Max Relationship with Cil * heroine - Max Relationship with Erameni * jenny - Max Relationship with all characters Motivations for Voyage (Serious Spoilers) Ry Ry is searching for his mother. After the death of his father, they had a rocky relationship and fought often. She died of shock after hearing that he tried to take his own life. Ry seriously blames himself for her death. Mag Mag searching for a man named Key who sacrificed himself for Mag when they were escaping their war-torn planet. They were not close, but he feels enormous guilt for the man's death. Quoto Quoto is searching for his former fiance, Muna, who had Alzheimer's disease. Their families were very close, and although he never really loved her in a romantic way, Quoto proposed to make them happy. However, she died before their wedding. Vanni Vanni's family was killed by a man named Yavis. Yavis loved Vanni's mother, and in a fit of jealousy, killed her and his father. Yavis then took his own life. Vanni is searching for a way to bring Yavis back to life to make him suffer for his actions. Trivia *In the "Phoenix" ending, the player character Lexie from Idol Days and dateable character Spencer Huff from Number Days both make an appearance as the friends of the protagonist Tara. *The "Terry the Toaster" story, which makes an appearance in many of the Pacthesis games, is mentioned by Mag in Star Days. *Pavervill describes the plot from Lunar Days when describing his favorite book. *There are fourteen separate endings in this game. A guide to get all of them can be found on the Pacthesis website, here. *In every one of the "good" endings, every character proposes to the player character. *Mag is the youngest character (16) and Vanni is the oldest (21). *After choosing to go to the Constellations, the player cannot return to any other planet (other than Earth) unless they have a romance of 4 stars or greater on that planet. *If the player chooses to end the game with one of the boys from the ship (Vanni, Quota, Ry, or Mag) and has less than 4 stars with that character, the character will chose to sit in their chair. He will remain their forever but will ask for a memento from Tara to remember his life as a human. *It is impossible to win the game of Luered against Cil (he cheats). *Vanni ate the cheese turnovers. *Quoto references Gustav Klimt's painting "The Kiss" and expresses his desire to see it in person (he describes it as a 6' x 6' painting of two lovers in an embrace, made with gold leaf). *Every character mentions the player character looking ill or tired at some point in their dialogue. *The project was on hiatus for a few years but resumed production once more. In early June 2016, Pacthesis released a demo of the game, which can be found here. *Pacthesis' first game where there are two bachelorettes. She wrote that she "honestly thinks both of them have more interesting personalities and relationship arcs compared to many of the boys in previous games". *Pacthesis wanted to name Erameni "Erawin" but it was changed later to sound less like a drug. *On her blog, Pacthesis wrote, "After Lunar Days Sim Date, I told myself to not make Sim Dates with 8 dateable characters anymore because I began to worry about file sizes and lack of quality overall but with the concept being dating characters from planets in the Solar System, I really thought it was necessary for this title." Gallery Star days 2.png|Star Days' 1st promo. Star days 1.png|Star Days' 2nd promo. TEaser.png|Star Days' teaser. Magazine Pandas.png|Pandas are extinct on Magazine's home planet. Vanni.png|Vanni can't handle uncleanliness. Ry Sea.png|Ry's seasickness. Quoto Box.png|Ry's reasoning for Quoto's box. Unnanounced 1.png|A scene with Pavervill unnanounced 1 and 2.png|Forah and Pavervill Unannounced 4.png|Cil bets his soul Ry.png|Ry's picture when Pacthesis was determining which bachelor was most popular. Magazine.png|Magazine's picture when Pacthesis was determining which bachelor was most popular. Vannis.png|Vanni's picture when Pacthesis was determining which bachelor was most popular. Quoto.png|Quoto's picture when Pacthesis was determining which bachelor was most popualr. Tower of friendship.gif|Tower of Friendship. star-days-sprites-1.png|Some of the potential characters from Star Days tara.png|Tara, the player character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html Another photo of Ry .png|Ry, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html Another photo of Magazine.png|Magazine, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html Another photo of Quoto.png|Quoto, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html Another photo of Vanni.png|Vanni, a datable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html pavervill.png|Pavervill, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html forah.png|Forah, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html erameni.png|Erameni, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html cil.png|Cil, a dateable character|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html star-days-sim-date-20161227.png|A preview scene with Cil|link=http://pacthesisgames.com/blog/star-days-sim-date-blog.html